


The Last Words Of Sara Lance

by Lucas_Alex_Loves_Katie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas_Alex_Loves_Katie/pseuds/Lucas_Alex_Loves_Katie
Summary: Sara has died, a lot. She realised that when she died forever she wants to give her loved ones a final message, something to hold onto.





	The Last Words Of Sara Lance

After dying so many times, Sara wanted to make sure that when she died forever she would still have one last message for her team, her family, her love. She writes it, seals it on an envelope and places it in a secret compartment with the necklace Nyssa had given her and the gem Laurel had given her before she left and instructs Gideon to keep them hidden from the team unless she died.

\------ 

She hadn't expected it to happen this soon. Four months ago shed written that letter, left it hidden and accepted that one day she would die. And now, with the sword in her stomach and no Gideon to heal her,she accepts it and murmurs "I love you Ava" one last time before letting go and falling back to another place where her sister and father waited with Shado and Snart and everyone else she had lost. 

\------ 

_Legends, If you're reading this, then I'm dead because Gideon knows not to show you this if I'm still alive. Please, don't stop living just because I'm not here anymore. I'm watching, and I'll wait for you until it's your turns._

_Mick, don't set the Waverider on fire, keep the team alive. You're annoying and God sometimes I've wanted to kill you but you're my family, so please, stay with the others and help them._

_Charlie, I don't know you as well but I hope you stay with the Legends, yelling wanker at Gideon and stealing my whiskey (you can have it now, as long as you save some for John and the others). Don't let anyone send an innocent to Hell, keep your (slightly lopsided and questionable) morals._

_John, just don't be a dick. You don't have to be alone all the time. And stop with the naked yoga you're scarring people._

_Nate, I know you're not really on the Waverider as much anymore but you're still a Legend, and you always will be. You are always welcome on the ship Nate, don't let anyone take away from how amazing you are. I'll miss you bro, even when you get high and want to steal my face._

_Ray, don't let the others stop living, keep seeing the light when all we see is dark. And if you haven't already ask Nora out, you clearly like her. Don't blow anything up on the ship, don't get lost. I'll say hi to Snart and Rip for you._

_Zari, you're in charge now. Take Gideon's advice, she's usually right. Listen to Ava then throw her advice out the window. Keep saving the world, and don't let anybody pull you down. Keep my team going, I love you._

_Amaya, I know you left to face your destiny but I'm sure someone will pass this along. Be safe, we all miss you. Protect your village, save the world. Live long and well._

_Ava. Don't give up okay? You're a badass. You can do this. Keep going, keep living, I love you. And I want you to be happy, whether it's with me or someone else._

_Thank you, all of you, for being what you are to me. I love you all, so very very much. You're my family now, and I'll see you on the other side. When you bury me, I want you all to throw a handful of dirt on my coffin, say you're last goodbye to me and then let me go. I'll fly away and watch over you from the skies, and in the mornings you'll hear my Canary Cry. Live well Legends, and don't grieve for me too much._

_Sara_

\---------- 

The Legends did as Sara asked, and buried her in a small hidden grove in 2019. When they said goodbye, they let her go, but never forgot their captain, because though Zari lead them for years Sara was always their captain. And on her grave was simply engraved;

Sara Lance, The White Canary

Captain of the Waverider 

A friend, A lover, A sister 

You will be missed 

Fly high Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please review!


End file.
